


Why Are You Not Gone Yet

by UndervaluedAgent



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Family Issues, Gen, Homophobia, Hurt No Comfort, I did warn you about characterization, Internalized Homophobia, Nazi is an asshole, Okay actually don't read this please, Self-Hatred, The characterization is bad, Toxic Friendships, because I was projecting hard, idk why I'm keeping this up I don't like it, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndervaluedAgent/pseuds/UndervaluedAgent
Summary: Hoppean's been trying to distance himself from Nazi, but it hasn't exactly been working. Nazi calls him, and he falls into a downward spiral.
Relationships: Hoppean & Nazi, implied AuthUnity, minor Minarchist/Hoppean
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Why Are You Not Gone Yet

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a vent fic, but I decided it was good enough for Ao3. Sorry if it isn't.

"AAGH!" Hoppean shrieked as he chucked his phone across the room.

Nazi was calling again. Probably to blabber on and on about some bullshit that was his fault anyways and he just wouldn't admit it because he was a total fucking narcissist. Or he would ask Hoppean to come over and play COD because he was incapable of just shooting a text. Or he would get mad at Hoppean for ignoring his calls for...how long has it been again? Three weeks now? Yeah, three weeks. The last option was definitely the most likely.

Hoppean put his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out the sound of the phone just ringing and ringing and ringing. He couldn't just decline the call. If he did, Nazi would blow up his phone with texts asking why he was ignoring him. If he just let the phone ring and kept his read receipts off for texting and didn't open anything on Snapchat and so on and so forth, Hoppean could just claim he didn't have his phone on him. For three weeks straight. Every time Nazi called. Yeah, that was believable. He couldn't claim his parents had confiscated his phone, as Nazi had seen him have it out at school.

Hoppean fucking hated Nazi. He used to adore the guy and be so grateful to find someone who shared his views. He thought Nazi enjoyed his company as much as Hoppean did Nazi's. But that wasn't completely true. Nazi thought Hoppean was worth less than he was. He acted like certain things made Hoppean a degenerate while simultaneously having no effect on him. And the guy did not understand boundaries. Oh, he understood them just fine whenever someone tried to touch him. But he didn't understand them when he showed up to Hoppean's house unexpectedly to pick him up and take him to hang out with his other friends, despite Hoppean telling him multiple times that he hated surprise plans. He didn't understand them when he texted Hoppean a million times begging him to talk even though Hoppean had told him he was too drained for that. He especially didn't understand them when he tried to tell Hoppean to stop hanging out with the other librights even though he had the right to hang out with whomever he pleased as long as he wasn't violating the NAP by doing so. He should've known that the statist fuck would try and tread on him, but he just couldn't let go.

Hoppean noticed that the ringing had stopped. He got up and went to go pick up his phone, checking to see if he had cracked it again. He looked like a fucking homeless with his shitty cracked phone by then, but there was no way he could go to his parents and ask for a new one. His parents would scream at him for cracking it and tell him what an absolute disgrace he was, and he would get that phone taken away and get no replacement. Better to just hide it.

That made Hoppean think: at least he wasn't Nazi. He knew that Nazi's home life was far worse than his own. Come to think of it, that could be the reason he called. He might've needed someone to listen and comfort him because of something going on at home, and Hoppean ignored the call out of fear. Fear of what? Fear of Nazi being rightfully mad at him after he completely ignored the guy for three weeks straight? Hoppean felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. God, he was such a piece of shit.

He momentarily considered calling Nazi back when his phone buzzed. It was a text from---you guessed it---Nazi. Hoppean felt the urge to smack his phone against something again, but he held back. He didn't want to damage it further. He opened the text which read, "I heard you and Minarchist are supposedly 'dating' (it's not a real relationship, though, is it). See, this is why I told you to stop hanging out with those weak little soyboys. I thought you were better than this, Hoppean. I thought you understood that being gay is degenerate. But I suppose not. I'm disappointed in you."

Hoppean growled and once again held back the urge to smack his phone against something. It was stronger this time, however. He opted for hitting himself in the thigh instead. Yes, he understood that being gay was fucking degenerate. But Minarchist was just an incredible person in every way, so Hoppean frankly didn't understand how he was supposed to fall for anyone else. He was disgusted with himself, of course, but he also felt that Nazi was a fucking hypocrite for getting on Hoppean's case about this so much when Hoppean had literally walked in on Nazi and that Commie guy making out one time because he had forgotten his bag at Nazi's house, and Hoppean had kept his mouth shut about it even though he thought it was absolutely disgusting. And Nazi had been making out with a communist of all people! At least Hoppean had some taste, goddamnit. Though maybe it was because Hoppean frankly didn't deserve Minarchist at all, while Nazi did deserve that Commie guy? Hoppean didn't fucking know, he had never talked to Commie and he didn't want to, so he couldn't decide whether Nazi and Commie deserved each other or not.

...Hoppean really didn't deserve Minarchist. One day, he'd probably realize that and dump him, and then Ancap and Libertarian would turn against him as well, and he'd have no one to turn to aside from Nazi. Hoppean couldn't block him, 'cause he knew it was probably inevitable and he'd need his "friend" to go back to. There was no way he'd be able to bear sitting alone at lunch again like he did at his old school. He probably deserved to be the outcast, but he really didn't want to be. So he couldn't cut Nazi off entirely even if staying "in contact" with him was only taking a toll on him. God, he was terrible. He was pathetic for having a whole freakout over someone who's supposed to be his friend. Supposed to be. Hoppean didn't even know anymore. He hated the guy, but he didn't even know if it was justified.

Hoppean stood up and started to walk over to his bed, but he tripped over his backpack. Wait, did he have homework? Who was he kidding. He was a sophomore in high school and his teachers were terrible at timing assignment length, so he'd be expected to do a two-hour assignment (it took him two hours at least) in forty-five minutes, of course he fucking had homework. And for once he was thankful for it. Hopefully it could finally take his mind off of Nazi.


End file.
